Don Blake (Earth-69)
Don Blake is the Main Character in the Earth-69 universe. He was a soldier in the army before being picked for to be transformed into a super-soldier. History Don Blake grew up in California. Where he dropped out of school to pursue his dream of enlisting in the army. His mother and father both had died so he poured everything into defending his country. So devoted he signed up for operation rebirth II. A secret SHIELD attempt to recreate Captain America's super-soldier formula. Another soldier Luke Olsen was also chosen. He was infused with nanites and given a mechanical hammer and given the codename Thor to strike fear in criminals. During his time he befriends Phil Coulson a SHIELD agent. After a few weeks of training he was then sent to stop a hostage situation which he succeeded in doing. He and Luke now going as Loki are sent on many missions together around this time Don starts to notice strange behavior in Olsen. While on a mission Olsen turns on Don and leaves him for dead and declares war on humanity. Wounded he tries to warn the soldiers at the helicarrier but arrives to late as Loki escapes with SHIELD's latest prototype the Cosmic Cube. However it is incomplete and Olsen is unable to tap into it's full power. Don then leads a group of surviving Agents against Loki but they are overpowered and Loki flees. Many are wounded except Phil who dies. Loki then ambushes the Helicarrier and ignites the cube and stands above humanity and begins his act of Super mass genocide killing about 1 million people. Enraged Don attacks Loki and the 2 battle for control of the cosmic cube. However Don strikes the cube with thunder and it consumes Olsen quite possibly killing him. Thor then leaves SHIELD to protect his country as the God of Thunder. Inferno Blake began a career as a superhero by saving a small platoon from terrorists. He then became a National hero. However because of the 1 million who lost their lives because of SHIELD's Cosmic cube. So the public lost trust in the government. Causing a nation wide anarchy. During this time another Super-soldier posing as Hela (who was really Maria Hill) declared that the U.S was her new Hel. She had an army of the undead and with it overthrew the government. Hoping to stop the chaos Blake faced her army. Outnumbered she he was beaten by Hela and buried alive. He uses his hammer to escape and faces Hela again. The fight ends differently as Hela is struck and down and defeated. She then died ending her rebellion. Blake then helped the U.S rebuild. Onward After Hill's defeat Chun Lu transformed himself into Radioactive Man and waged war on China. Catching his attention Blake went to China to face him. Finding that Chun was no easy foe the 2 fought to a stand still. But Blake managed to summon some lightning and pierce his Radioactive Resistant suit. He then turned him over to the Chinese government. Then a group of Fury's forgotten super soldiers the Wrecking crew attacked SHIELD. And although they were powerful Blake defeated them. Blake then would face a WWII robot named Arsenal gone rogue, a man turned monster named Ulik, and a former SHIELD agent turned weapon by a criminal organization. Around this time Blake started a relationship with a woman named Jane. Ragnarok The Ragnarok event began with the arrival of 2 new nanite super soldiers created by Fury, dubbed the Enchantress and the Executioner. The 2 soldiers ambushed and captured him and brought him to Fury to have his nanites extracted from his body. But Blake used his hammer to free himself and defeated the 2 but not before Fury escaped. Weeks later Fury resurfaced as Bloodaxe. The 2 fought seeming to be equally matched but Fury's Nanites failed him and Blake nearly beats him to death. Fury the died of his injuries. Months later a Super Soldier by the name of Malekeith appeared (who was in fact Fury's back up plan if in case he ever died) and freed Kurse and activated the OMEGA weapon and the trio sought the Cosmic Cube. Blake was unable to even compete with the 3. However before he could be killed he was saved by Kurse who sacrificed himself to destroy the Mangog. Blake then Impaled Malekeith with his own sword and let him be consumed by the Cube. However this act released Loki. Who fled with the cube once again. Loki then recruited Chen Lu to help him unlock the cube's full power. And Blake could only watch as Olsen remade reality. But refusing to give up Blake challenged Olsen on the moon where he was obliterated when the cube lost control. Blake then took control and undone everything Olsen did then threw the Cube into the sun destroying it. Powers Abilities Super Strength: Thanks to the nanites he has strength far beyond the average human. Super Stamina: His nanites give him limitless stamina. He produces no fatigue toxins Electrokinesis: His Nanites are supercharged so he can produce and manipulate electric waves Immunity: His nanites will kill any type of virus or disease Flight: He can fly thanks to nanites Energy Projection: Thanks to his nanites he can manipulate energy. Super Durability: His enhanced biology gives him greater durability. Healing Factor: Nanites repair most damage to his body Super Speed: Can move body at a rate not humanly possible Category:Earth-69 Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Super Soldiers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Super Speed Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Energy Blasts Category:Healing Factor Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Versions of Thor